1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wall fixture coverings and more particularly to a matching pattern fixture covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to cover walls with wallpaper, fabric or texture or to use marble with a visible pattern. When a wall is covered in this manner, there is a problem of how to choose or match wall fixtures such as switch and AC outlet covers with the pattern.
Prior art methods have simply used a plain plastic or metal plate. These plates make no attempt to match the pattern of the wall. Sometimes these plates are white or brown and sometimes they are brass or silver colored; other times they display some sort of non-matching, stock pattern.
It would be advantageous to have a covers that are designed to match a particular pattern perfectly to the point where they blend into the pattern and almost become invisible.